


Chemistry and a Fog

by astrophysicist_not_princess



Series: Song-Inspired Fics [2]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Based on an All Time Low Song, Chemistry, Depression, Dissociation, Falling In Love, Love, Other, References to Depression, Songfic, Sunrises, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophysicist_not_princess/pseuds/astrophysicist_not_princess
Summary: So this may be partially from personal experience, but the entirety is specifically based off of Chemistry, one of the LYR b-sides by All Time Low. I highly recommend going and checking it out!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Song-Inspired Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917646





	Chemistry and a Fog

**Author's Note:**

> So this may be partially from personal experience, but the entirety is specifically based off of Chemistry, one of the LYR b-sides by All Time Low. I highly recommend going and checking it out!

Like every night, it was already 4 am. You were in bed, oh, you'd been in bed for hours by now. But trying to sleep was like trying to drive through a brick wall with a bicycle. The sunrise starts to pull away the darkness that shielded you from the rest of the world. There had never been a more comfortable blanket to lie under, than the gentle sigh of a late night mixed with the beautiful music, the lyrics curling around your ankles and trying to pull you out the window, a marionette that flew with words. With notes, beats, and the soaring melodies that threatened to drift you right out of your body and into the air.   
It's the same song, over and over. Your favorite song, it reminded you of better times, of those mornings when you could go running around in the grass and see the fluffy, crystalline blues like the most beautiful vaulted ceiling. Grass acted as your lovely mosaic floor, better and more lively than any superficial glass.   
The gentle shadows stretched out, pastel grays painting the sky in clouds, alternating between little fluffy cotton balls and those deep shades that you could just barely tell were the sky, if you looked hard enough. The tinges of sunset pink hadn't yet appeared but you knew they would soon; there was nothing like pink besides a perfect, hot summer sunset arcing across the horizon.  
The heat of the summer brought with it a gentle, glowing sky that always made you smile, no matter how much those smiles hurt.  
Even so, it was going to rain today. There was a dark front of clouds coming towards your tiny house. A refreshing summer rain could do you well, the lightning helped you figure out what a smile meant when you were able to be a beaming glow on demand. Sometimes it frightened you, watching the pouring rain come down to the concrete, as you felt the rivulets rolls past your prostrate body on the ground. How much could you relate to a summer lightning storm?  
But what really got your attention were the feelings you got around Them. Feelings— like butterflies, they're difficult to catch, let alone catch them without damaging them. The heavily netted veil of numbness caught on before you could even try to figure out how they made you feel butterflies in your stomach, the good kind.  
That's what sunset reminded you of, was the feelings of pure ecstasy that could only be described with a science kit and some explosives.   
It was chemistry, but it's like They never felt it, no matter what you said. It killed you, you swear. Every little rejection felt like another hole in your chest, another dagger that you swallowed down blade first. And yet you couldn't stop it, you couldn't explain it, you couldn't make it go away, no matter what you said to yourself.  
Suddenly it occurs to you that you've been here all day; drifting in and out of sleep, music, and the melodic thunder that seemed to play along around you. And there you saw sunset, there you could see the eyes of your lover practically painted across the sky. This was the most lovely part, right where the colors match the eyes of your partner and you could see their smile across the horizon.


End file.
